Synoid Gammacor
| elemental damage = 210.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = }} The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the Gammacor available only from Cephalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropy effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. *Innate damage, making it effective against Shields and Proto Shields. **Innate damage also allows this weapon to equip two additional elemental combos. *High status chance. *Very ammo-efficient. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Silent. *Has an innate Entropy effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *Comes with and polarities. Disadvantages: *Limited range (25m). * damage is very ineffective against Grineers with Alloy Armor, as it reduces incoming damage by 50% along with a stronger mitigation of 150% of the armor. Comparisons: *'Synoid Gammacor', compared to the Gammacor: ** Much higher damage. (210 vs 50) ** Higher crit chance (10% vs 5%) ** Higher crit damage. (200% vs 150%) ** Higher status chance. (20% vs 5%) ** Greater magazine size (75 rounds vs 50 rounds) ** Higher ammo reserve (375 vs 210) ** Lower rate of fire (2 rounds/sec vs 5 rounds/sec) ** Innate Entropy effect ** Has an extra polarity. Acquisition *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending 100,000 Standing to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Weapon Loadouts Tips *Ruinous Extension can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. Notes *While aiming with the weapon, it will throw off the aim of Vauban's thrown ability balls, with the balls being thrown a little to the left of where they will usually be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. *The Synoid Gammacor has an innate Entropy effect identical to that found in Cephalon Suda Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Synoid Gammacor will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Energy, and temporarily buffs maximum Energy by 25% for 30 seconds. Trivia *Unlike other secondary weapons, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Cephalon Suda emblem. Media SynoidGammacorCodex.png|Synoid Gammacor in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Warframe Synoid Gammacor 3 Forma Update 15.5.5 Buff! See Also *Gammacor, the original version. *Cephalon Suda, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. * Syndicate Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Update 15 Category:Augmented Weapons